Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a micro-electromechanical (MEMS) device that is anchored using the layers that are used to form both the sealing layer and the pull-off electrode.
Description of the Related Art
As the size of semiconductors continues to shrink, so does the MEMS devices that are coupled to the semiconductors. MEMS devices may be used as miniature relay switches, capacitance switches, non-volatile memory elements and for many more applications. The MEMS devices have a switch or cantilever that moves between at least two positions to either permit or deny a current from flowing through the switch.
MEMS devices are made using similar processing steps to those found in semiconductor foundries and therefore can be manufactured cost effectively on a wafer scale. One of the issues found in shrinking MEMS devices to the scale of less than a few micrometers is the ability of the switch or cantilever to be pulled into contact with an electrode and then released back to its original state repeatedly and reliably. Due to the length of the cantilever or switch that is necessary to create the flexibility of the cantilever or switch, the switch or cantilever may break at the anchor portion and cause the MEMS device to fail.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a MEMS device that is able to move between two electrodes without breaking at the anchor location. There is also a need in the art for a method to manufacture such a device.